The present invention relates to roof panels and, more particularly, to elements for sealing the ends of corrugated roof panels.
Many buildings are constructed with systems of corrugated roof panels forming the roof portion thereof. When connecting such a roof panel system to the building structure, as with any roof panel system, a weathertight seal should be effected between the panel and the building.
When attached to a building structure, the channels of a corrugated roof panel form void spaces between the ends of the corrugation and the building structural elements. These end voids must be suitably closed and sealed to properly seal the roof panel to the building in a weather-tight manner.
Presently used end sealing elements, due to their shapes and/or sizes, require a great deal of material and are often difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, proper alignment and installation of such elements has proven to be difficult and time consuming. Installation of known elements often requires further elements, such as fasteners, to be attached to the end closure to connect the closure to the building structure and to assure proper seating and alignment thereof. Even if they can be properly aligned during installation of the end closure, once installed, the yieldable nature of known and sealing elements often causes them to shift either during the installation of the roof panel, or over a period of time, which may jeopardize the weathertight nature of the seal, thus reducing the effectiveness and the reliability thereof.